1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for activating and controlling user-controllable functions thereof according to information on available functions of an earphone connected to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may enjoy music played by an electronic device via an audio output apparatus such as earphones. Different earphones may have different impedance values. The electronic device identifies the earphones according to the detected impedance value of the earphones, and adjusts a sound output mode of the electronic device to match the earphones. This enables the earphones to provide a better sound output effect.
However, the earphones may also have facility to command other functions of electronic devices that the earphones are connectable to. In other words, the earphones may have an input unit to receive a user's input for controlling (e.g. activating and deactivating) functions of an electronic device such as page flipping, taking a photo, voice dialing and so on. Because the electronic device only detects the impedance value of the earphones connected thereto, the electronic device cannot identify whether the earphones are able to control other functions of the electronic device. Furthermore, even if the electronic device is able to identify that the earphones are able to control other functions of the electronic device, the electronic device typically cannot identify how many such functions are controllable by the earphones. Thus, the electronic device cannot adjust the settings thereof to match the earphones connected to the electronic device and achieve full functionality of the combination of the electronic device and the earphones. In these circumstances, the user may not enjoy all the capability inherent in the electronic device and the earphones, and may be inconvenienced.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a method which can alleviate the limitations described above.